The Outlaws
by MegamiSilence
Summary: There were 5 little girls,each with reasons to grieve.Now at age 17,they have come together to fight back with revenge.Worlds R complicated left right & center only because 5 men take it upon themselves to protect them from the Outlaws no matter what!!


The Outlaws  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: I like variety, so I decided to write a western, after reading a romance novel... it was kewl, and it inspired me to write this storey. Um... I don't have much to say about it, but the beginning is going to be chibi SM girls.... actually I'm not going to make it a prologue because it's kinda messed up with the aging and everything.... I hope you can follow it.  
  
A special thanks to RixiVixi: Thanks for supporting me, and I love your story too!!!  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was almost dusk, and all the people in town were quickly disappearing. Only some stores were closing. It wasn't exactly, the friendliest town around, but it wasn't as bad as Tombstone, the worst possible place to go to. Now that it had been taken over by The Earp brothers it had cleaned up a bit, then again everyone feared the Earps. Wyatt was known for his temper, and smarts, and Virgil was known for his strictness. Then there was Morgan, he wasn't as uptight as his brothers, but he knew when right was right. He brought out the pleasantness in the other two. Plus there was the Earps good friend, Doc Holiday. The quickest draw around. He was a kidder, and liked to drink and gamble just as much as any other man in town.  
  
"I say, those Earps are sure good to look at, I've seen plenty of men, but they are just right." Little Mina had over-heard one of the women say. Mina giggled whenever she heard the women comment on how great a man was. She was always checking out the type of person the boys her age were. She learned how to do that because of her mother.   
  
She barely saw her mother nowadays. There was a lot of cowboys that recently moved into the area. Most of them either spent their time in the Saloon, or here, at 'Marty's Harlem'. Marty was her mother. She was a wild woman, who loved to shop, and have men ask her out to dinner. Mina wasn't surprised when her mother finally told her that she would rather not have the men know about her. So basically Mina was in this town for a reason she would have to find out when she was a lot older. She obviously wasn't going to get any answers or anything for that matter, considering her mother really had no time for her, and the other women were boring, though they gushed over her, she didn't like the way they always wanted to dress her up, and make her look real 'pretty' like they said she was. She didn't agree, however, she thought pretty meant someone who was smart and nice. Both of which her mother was. So she really had no problem not hanging around the place much. Instead she would walk around town, seeing if there were any guys that would want to play some ball, or marbles or something that interested her. It was hard to find a good friend around here. She didn't understand it, all the kids would always run away from her, and go to their mothers, whispering something. She knew it was about herself, because she wasn't stupid. She had this 'sixth sense' if that's what you call it.   
  
The only time she was noticed by someone her age, was a boy with brown hair. He was with his parents, they all looked like the typical farmer families that lived a bit farther away. He had this problem with starring though, because he wouldn't stop looking at her, like she was from another planet or something. She knew that people didn't like her because of her looks. She was a sunny-blond, and crystal blue eyed girl. Blond hair was the rage, all the women seemed to be jealous of another with blond hair. 'Maybe that's the reason?' she thought, but then again, all the boys ran away too, so it wasn't her looks. She had tried telling her mother about it one night, but her mother told her that she was just imagining it. So she never questioned it, until now. Just lately she was meaning to ask her mother, if she could help around the house, but she couldn't work up the courage to.   
  
Mina skipped over to the bar, and pulled herself upon a stool. Just then the bartender, Fargo Tanner, came up to the bar holding a box of some new liquor. He looked at Mina and winked. He was a funny man. He had a big mustache that completely covered his top lip, and bushy eyebrows. He had a bald spot on the center of his head, where he tried to flip a little bit of hair over his bald spot, from what he had left. Mina smiled at him. He stopped what he was doing, and put his hands on the counter, leaning his weight onto them. He cocked his head to one side, " Why you ain't gone to school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Mina looked at him funny. School? She never even thought of school before. She had never been to school before. What made him up and ask her a question like that? "Why do you ask?" she questioned him in her small voice. He chuckled a bit and shook his head, turning around to do more touching up with the bar, mumbling about kids not going to school nowadays. Mina just shrugged, and hopped off of the stool. She started to walk to the door, when a door opened on the second floor. Mina looked up. She saw a man walk out, pulling up his pants, and his under shirt opened at the top. Mina had a blank stare at the scene. Then she saw her ma walk out after him, a sheet wrapped around her body, and her hair wildly flowing down to the small of her back. Mina couldn't make out what they were saying but she saw the man handing her ma a bunch of cash. Her ma said something, and then the man slapped her hard in the face. She gasped at the sight.   
  
The man started down the stairs, and yelled, " I'm gunna be back, and you better pray I'm not half as mad as I am right now!" Storming towards the door, he spied Mina, and she looked pale, frightened as a bunny. He laughed cynically, and continued on his way.   
  
After he closed the door, Mina looked back up at her ma, and then ran up the stairs to aid her. She was on the floor holding her face, and weeping, silent tears staining her perfect face. Mina sat down on the floor in front of her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her ma stiffened from the unusual comfort. She choked back a sob, and looked at Mina, with wide eyes. Mina tried to smile to show some support, and her mother grabbed her into a strangling hug. This was the first time she showed any affection towards Mina. Mina smiled brightly as she squeezed her ma tightly. By that time, the other women had come out of their rooms, and watched the mother daughter moment that was occurring. They all looked on adoring the sight.   
  
Mina's ma pulled away, "I think it's time to tell you some things you should know." Mina nodded her head, and her ma took her hand, leading her into the room they were sitting in front of. The other women watched as the door closed to keep them out of hearing distance. They went back to what they were doing.   
  
Mina stared intently at her mother, waiting for the moment that she would have the confidence to tell her daughter that she didn't have a normal job. Than her ma let out a deep breath. "Mina... do you understand what a saloon girl does?" she asked cautiously. Mina nodded, "Sure, I overheard one of the girls that work for you talking about it a while back." Mina answered with complete honesty. This made things a bit easier for her ma to explain. "Well... I am a Saloon girl..." she trailed off waiting for her daughter's reaction. She gave a look of desperation when Mina didn't do anything, only stare at her. "Well, you know now why I didn't want you around.... Christ, I don't even know who your Pa is. I'm sorry that you had to know this, but honey, you're a bastard child. But you're my bastard child, and no matter how difficult I've made things for you, I still love you. Do you understand? " Her ma took a hold of her chin, to make her look into her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden tears sprung from Mina's eyes, "I love you to..." she managed to say between sobs. Her voice was uneasy, but she tried her hardest t keep from crying. It only made her cry harder. Her ma looked at her with soft eyes. She had a much stronger daughter then she had thought. Her ma gave her a quick little hug, to calm her sobbing. It worked, Mina sniffed, before wiping the tears that had fallen from her red eyes.   
  
"What... uh...do you want something? I'll do anything, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to ignore you. Please, please name one thing that I can do for you." her ma pleaded. Mina thought it over, at first she was going to refuse the offer, but after some considering, she had something in mind. "Would you let me go to school?" Her ma smiled brilliantly. She could have kissed her for that, but instead got an idea, "Than I'll take you to get a new dress for your first day of school." she said still smiling. Mina, once again, hugged her mother tightly.  
  
***** two years later*****  
  
The class was dismissed, and the children ran as fast as they could outdoors, trying to get home in time to get their homework and chores done fast so they could go swimming, or fishing. Mina stayed behind to write a note to herself. She had just recently started to help around the bar after school. She would clean up, and carry stuff. IT helped Fargo a lot, for he was aging a bit, and his weak bones soon wouldn't be able to carry anything. Mina had been attending school for two years now, and she became quite the young lady. She was of the top three in her class, she was getting smarter everyday. She also had the most crushed. All the guys couldn't get enough of her blond hair and blue eyes, and those were the older ones that out aged her by at least three years.   
  
She didn't really have friends, she liked to keep to herself mostly, and she stayed away from men, especially the type that hung around the bars. She kept a safe distance from the cowboys more than any guy that she had heard of. She was officially eight in two days, and she was getting excited. She could tell there was something going on, from the little snickering and secretive talk all the women here were making. Mina huffed plenty of times because of it, but Fargo gave her some milk to keep her quiet.   
  
Mina seemed to be getting good at knowing things about men, that you would have to find out by talking to them. Her ma taught her that, the whole sixth sense thing. Mina could tell whether a man was dirty, mean, nice or stupid. She could also tell whether he was capable of taking care of a girl, or person for that matter. It would be like a game, a man would walk in, and she would guess what he's like. Then she would stand near the table he would be at talking, and she would listen in on his conversation, knowing ever time she was right.  
  
For the next two days she had been overly excited about her birthday that she slacked off a bit. She was having a hard time sleeping too. She had this reoccurring dream that that man was slapping her ma, except Mina took the place of her ma. And each time that happened, Mina woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't complain to her ma because she wanted her ma to stay in the good mood she had been in for the past week. Mina couldn't help but walk outside of the bar for the last couple of days, where she would stare at the silver moon, and count stars. During school she would be yawning, and during work she would sit down at the bar every so often, eventually falling asleep. Fargo would always come out and poke her until she stirred out of her sleep. Fargo would also laugh at her sleepiness.  
  
Mina woke up on the day of her birthday with a smile tickling her lips. She was so happy that she was turning eight, and was not prepared for what the day had in store for her. She took the extra time to wear one of her best dresses, and she put her hair back into a red bow. She picked up her books for school, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was already preparing breakfast. When Mina sat down, her ma turned around, with a gloomy look on her face. Mina suddenly felt a wave of panic run through her chest. And then her ma smiled and started to sing her the Happy Birthday song. Mina sighed with relief. She was actually scared for a moment.   
  
Her mother fed her eggs and ham for breakfast, and it was delicious. Mina walked to school to a beat. She had this song that was playing last night, by a guest that was a pianist. Once she got into school, she was totally surprised with a big "SURPRISE" from the class. She gasped in shock, and then started to thank everyone. Her teacher had baked a small cake for the class to share. Mina thought it tasted just like strawberries, which she loved. So far this was the best birthday she had ever known.  
  
After school was done, Mina ran back to the Harlem, and practically dove inside. Fargo was there chuckling at the sight, and he turned around, to hold up his present. Mina ran over to the bar, and took the present from him. She quickly opened it up, and it was a golden locket. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of Fargo, in his younger days, and of her mother when she was a teenager. She looked at Fargo in question. He explained that he knew her ma from the time she was born. Mina hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, giving her gratitude.   
  
A chorus of voices started to sing a harmonized version of the Happy Birthday song. Mina spun around in the stool, and stared at them. All the women were dressed up extra nice, all for her. They were all so pretty. They all walked down the stairs in a line, each holding a present. And at the end, her ma was, carrying the largest birthday cake ever. Mina thought she was hallucinating.   
  
After the song ended, her ma set the cake down on the counter, and told Mina to make a wish. Mina complied, and blew out all of the candles. She hugged her ma, and then thanked everyone. Her ma gave her her present first. It was an envelope. Mina ripped it open as fast as she could. Inside was a cheque for $100. Mina gaped at the sum. $100? That was impossible! No child could own that much money!!! She looked up at her ma, "Ma, I... I just can't..." she said still in shock. Her ma looked at her with soft eyes, "Of course you can, you're my special girl, I want you to keep that for when you really need it." Mina allowed one tear to fall, as she hugged her ma again.   
  
She started to unwrap some more presents when one of the women suggested to cut the cake first, so Mina went behind the bar, and, with Fargo's help, she cut the first piece of cake. They cheered, and then her ma took over the rest.  
  
After a few minuted of cake cutting, the door creaked open. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Mina recognized him right away, it was the nasty man that slapped her ma, a few years back. 'Oh no' she thought, 'He said he'd be back.' Her ma looked at him in disgust, "We're closed, this is a private party, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave." she spat at him, He looked at her like she was nothing.   
  
"A private party? Who's the lucky girl?" he asked, obviously drunk by the way he slurred his words. Mina was going to say she was, but her ma beat her to it, "It's me." she said. He laughed, throwing his head back, "Well in that case, I'll give you your birthday present!" Mina gasped, as he drew forth a Winchester one of the most deadly guns of the west. Then he shot a round of shells at all the women. By this point, Fargo had thrown Mina to the floor. The women were screaming in pain and horror. Fargo pulled out his own shot gun, and started to shoot, but the man shot him first, though the man did get hit in the shoulder from Fargo. He looked down at his wound, and then an angry glare crossed his eyes, and he shot Fargo another three times. He reloaded his weapon, and picked up the women's bodies shooting them either in the head or the chest, allowing the blood to spray everywhere. Mina held her hands over her ears from the noise. "STOP IT!!" she heard her ma scream at him. He looked at her with mock pity, "Aww, poor little whore. What? Didn't like my present?" He said, and then he started to laugh again, placing the Winchester in her mouth, and shooting her to her death. The man quickly grabbed a bottle of whisky that was on the bar counter, and then he ran out of the Harlem.  
  
Mina opened her eyes, tears had already made their way down her cheeks. She slowly rose from her position on the ground, afraid to know what awaited her behind her. She turned around, feeling very cold. An itching sensation started to come upon her. First she saw Fargo on the floor, a large puddle of blood, everywhere on the floor. There were smashed liquor bottles on the floor as well. Mina covered her mouth from screaming her head off. She carefully walked around the corner of the bar, still covering her mouth. Once she saw the huge bloody mess on the floor, including her own mother, with half her head blown off, she screamed her head off. She couldn't stop. Then she didn't care about anything else, she walked over to her ma and kneeled in the blood that was spread all around her. Though she felt like throwing up from the awful sight, she held onto her mother for as long as she could. She couldn't believe no one was there trying to figure out what happened. She started to bawl her eyes out, she sobbed over her mother's cold corpse. She mumbled through her sobbing, "No...no mama....no mama, you can't be dead. Don't be dead mama." she sobbed some more, "But I wished we would live happily, how can you be dead? We were supposed to live happily! Noooo..." she continued to sob, then she realized she had no where to go now. They would put her in with another family.  
  
Mina got up and with determination, she ran upstairs, with a trail of blood from sitting in the puddle following behind. She threw some of her clothing, a sheet, a book and her ma's picture in her bag. Then she ran downstairs, picked up her golden locket, her cheque and some more useful items into her bag. She looked at her ma's corpse for one last time, and then she ran out the door as fast as she could, never looking back.  
  
She ran until night where she camped out, and sobbed herself to sleep. The next morning she woke up stiff, and hungry, but she paid it no mind. She packed her things and continued to walk. Finally she reached a home where they allowed her to stay for the night, feeding her and giving her some extra food, where the next morning she continued the same journey. This was the routine, until one fateful day, when she met a girl her age, named Broken Wing.  
__________________________________________________  
dun dun DUNNNNNNN!!!! What's going to happen next chapter? We will meet Broken Wing!!! Any guesses of who that is??? What did you think so far? I just want everyone to know, this was an idea I've had for a while, and I'm not trying to copy RixiVixi or LadyS with their westerns, so please be kind and review!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! note: I did little editing, gomen for that!!)  
Ja ne, Megami*Silence 


End file.
